Leon Writes a Journal Entry
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: During the events of the fourth game. Leon's POV.


I only own this fanfiction

Leon Writes a Journal Entry

I couldn't remember a time I had felt so... nervous. It happened when I was trying to get that damn elevator to start. Salazar had warned me about his right hand, so I was on the lookout. I found it, all right. Right after I turned on the power to operate the elevator. The door slid shut, though and I was forced to hold it off until it opened again. I did my best, and didn't sustain too much damage. The door opened after what felt more like ten minutes, and I instantly ran to where the elevator was supposed to be. Naturally, it wasn't there. And so our fight continued. The elevator arrived, and I was about to finish it off, when there appeared to be a change of plans. The Verdugo, as I later learned it was called, went to grab me. Unfortunately, I was too slow so it successfully grabbed, restrained, and carried me back to Salazar. I was unnerved when he looked me up and down with a creepy look on his face. I wanted to say something, but was carried off before I could. The place I was brought was a beautifully decorated bedchamber, whee I could do nothing but await my fate, whatever that was to be.

It had seemed like hours by the time Salazar finally came in. He had something in his hands, and gave it to me before I could question him.

"A present," he had said as he handed it to me. I sighed, and took it from him. To say the least, it wasn't anything I was expecting. My discomfort must have been all over my face, because at that point Salazar had said, "For the wedding. You'll be needing it."

"No way am I going to wear this," I had said pulling the gown out of the box.

"Ah, but, Mister Kennedy, you have no choice in the matter. The arrangements have already been made. You and I will be united in marriage before the end of the day."

"Like hell we will!" I had said as soon as those words had left his mouth. He had other ideas, and with the help of his Verdugo, managed to force me into the white gown. It was more cross-dressing than I had ever planned to do my entire lifetime. Thus was I forced to attend my own wedding with a nutcase. Even more embarrassing was the fact that they allowed Ashley to attend, and she managed to take pictures. She calls it, 'The Happiest Day of Leon's Life.' Not that I look terribly happy, mind you.

Now, maybe it was due to the Plagas that was inside my body, but the ceremony went smoothly. Just like that, I was married. Now, everyone knows what happens the night after the wedding, so I'm going to skip that. I remember waking up the next morning, hoping that had been a nightmare. My first thought upon seeing Salazar had been, 'Of course.' Now that I think about it, it wouldn't make much sense for me to dream about it if I didn't secretly want it, right? Anyway, so I cautiously got out of bed so a not to awaken Salazar, and went out of the room. I decided to find Ashley, get us cured- being married to the Castella had to count for something, I had thought- and complete my mission. I took two steps before the Verdugo stepped in front of me. I took their hissing, purring sounds to mean that it was in my best interests to return to the bedroom and wait for Salazar to awaken.

It didn't take long for that to happen. When he had awoken, I asked him about my plans. He looked thoughtful for a few minutes before finally saying, "I suppose you could."

I had thanked him and went to leave when he spoke up again.

"But, you have to come back. Promise, or you can't go."

"But I thought you had a plan. You know, the one that involved sending Ashley back to destroy the United States?" I had asked, little uncertain.

"Ah yes. The plans have changed. Now that I have you, I no longer require the destruction of the United States." Needless to say, that creeped me out a little.

"Uh, okay..." I had the distinct feeling something would still have to be done about Saddler, but took him for his word. "I'll come back." At my words, Salazar seemed to get a lot happier, and I mentally questioned his age.

"Go to the Island not far off. It should be obvious. There's a boat at the bottom of the castle. You can find it yourself. Inside, there is a machine that should fix you up."

With that information, I wandered out into the castle for the second time that morning, having no idea where Ashley would be. Fortunately, Salazar had helped me out. His Verdugo- the one that tried to kill me- was approaching with Ashley held in its arms. She looked terrified, and ran over to me the moment it set her down.

"It's all right, Ashley. No one is going to hurt you. Now come on. We need to get you cured. That way, you can go home." With that, I pulled her off to find the boat Salazar had mentioned to me. Eventually, I had managed to find it, though I was nearing the end of my patience. The two of us got into the boat and went across the water to the only island in sight, which looked like it would be filled with things I really didn't want to think about.

Okay, this is taking too long. So, Ashley and I made it to a factory area. We managed to get the Plagas out of the both of us, but Saddler had to come and try to kill us. I'm sighing as I write this, figuring you played the game and can probably vaguely guess what happened from here on. I ended up having to destroy Saddler, Ada took the sample from me, and a helicopter came to get Ashley after communication was established again and I could request for one to be sent immediately. I would've love to go with them, but the Verdugo made sure I kept my end of the bargain. So, here I am, stuck with Salazar. Why I can't seem to just shoot him and make a run for it is beyond me, but at least I don't have to deal with freaks. Much.

End entry  
_

There. I finished the game the other day, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
